


Secrets Untold

by siblingloveF2



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bart Apce, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eddie Apce, Eddie and Barry undercover as Brothers, I am unable to tag and am unaware if I am doing this properly, Lolo is not helping, Lolo is officially back, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Undercover Missions, are the new names, but I am mostly talking about the split personality thing, prompt there, she is posing as a student, she went missing, suspicion from many occured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siblingloveF2/pseuds/siblingloveF2
Summary: Barry was given a undercover mission, infiltrate a college in New York and figure out who is killing old glee members. The problem is he was a glee member back when he was in High School, but the Captain doesn’t know that. Plus it turns out that his old friends and enemies are in some of his classes. The real question is, why did he have to be such a jerk to people? This would be so much more easier if they liked Sebastian. Watch Barry try to keep his secret of being the Flash and his past of being Sebastian Smythe, resident bad boy of Ohio, from Eddie, his partner, and the Warblers/New Directionals. How can no one else see just how screwed he is?





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Lolo here, yes another fanfiction this is getting slightly ridiculous. Well actually this one is a prompt from Ciel-Scamander, they contacted me asking me to make a fanfiction where Barry-is-Sebastian! And the good captain gave our favorite speedster an undercover mission to a college with the Warblers and New Directionals. So TADA! Here is the result of said prompt. 
> 
> There may be a small mention of me, probably just a filler student or teacher nothing bigger than that. I am not even sure if it will happen I am just warning you for if it does. Again it may or it may not, but it would probably just be me being a student he saves or something to move the plot along. I do not want to have to come up with 13 million filler characters, so Lolo will be the main filler if I even add her. I already know how to write her and I have backstories lined up for many different scenarios ‘ just in case’ so she is the easiest to use, as much as I hate to see SIs. So please forgive me if she finds her way in somewhere, she will not be a main there will most probably only be mentions or like 3 conversations in all with her. If I use her you will only see her for whatever class Barry has with her or if I do use the ‘he saves her to prove he did change’ scenario.
> 
> I am writing the next chapter of my Flash/Glee watching the show I just have writers block at the moment, so I am hoping that writing something new and fresh will help at all. I also have and explanation for why it took me so long so whenever I put that chapter up it will probably be more author note than much of anything. Again I apologize for that. Well onto the story, thank you again to Ciel-Scamander for the amazing and wonderful prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Unless it is Lolo, than I do own her, she is me after all.

“WHAT!!!!!” a shout was heard all around the CCPD precinct. It appeared to come from the Captain’s office, where said Captain just pulled the main CSI assistant and one of the Detectives to ‘talk’. Soon a young man storms out of the office. He is tall and naturally lean, almost dangerously so, with brown naturally wind-swept hair and eyes. His usually sheepish/bashful grin was drawn down into a rather frightening frown. This was the youngest member, the ‘little’ brother, of the CCPD. The CSI assistant, Barry Allen. Although what no one but his foster father Joe West, a detective for the CCPD and one of the ones pulled out the most, knew is that Barry Allen was also the resident superhero/vigilante of Central City, New York. The Flash, well ok The Streak for the longest time but we do not talk about those embarrassing times.

“ALLEN!!! GET BACK IN MY OFFICE!!!” a short-ish, don’t let him hear you say that though you didn’t hear it from me, with a frown always plastered on his constantly stern face called out from just within the door. If you were too look just around him you would see another man looking stunned sitting before a desk. The man inside would be Joe West’s partner in crime, well not crime but you know what I mean, Eddie Thawne resident ‘Pretty Boy’ and boyfriend and just recently fiance of Joe’s daughter Iris West, a reporter. The man that called out for the CSI was our dear captain, David Signh. Which leads us back to the problem at hand.

“Allen you are our only way of doing this, Detective Thawne will not be able to do it alone. Plus you are the youngest and most likely to be of any help. You look a hell of a lot younger than you are, while Thawne looks older than his actual age,” the Captain said scowling. He walked over to the brunette and dragged him back into his office closing the door behind him. Standing on the opposite side of the desk that Detective Pretty Boy was sitting he looked sternly at the CSI assistant.

“Allen as much as I hate to say it, we desperately need your help for this. You and Detective Thawne are the only two working here that are the ages we need,” The Captain told the two, once Barry sat down.

“I apologize sir but can you retell us, or at least me, what the mission is. I kinda zoned out due to shock about half way through,” Eddie asked sheepishly.

“Okay, last time I am saying this though. As you may have heard there is someone who is going around killing people that used to be in a glee club. So I am sending you two to the college where many Glee members go to school now. We need you both to go undercover and find out who it is before too many more deaths happen. Barry you will be going as Bart Apce and Eddie will be your elder brother Edmond Apce. I suggest getting used to your names now, because you are leaving in two days time. Good Luck, both of you. Come back alive.” Captain Signh saud looking at Eddie, as he was the one to ask him to repeat the mission.

Although Barry may have been the better one to look at, because maybe if he had Barry or well ‘Bart’ may have come back the same as when he left. For ‘Bart’ was looking nervous, as after all he was an old Glee member himself.


	2. Blaine?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I am impressed with the Flash/Glee fandom. 3 minutes after I posted the story I got a review.
> 
> I don’t really have anything to say this time, odd. Lolo is strangely quiet as well, I am suspicious. This is strange and kind of scary, I depend on her to give me ideas. Well she should show up at some point.
> 
> There is a slight mention of me in this chapter. Just a small one, not even a name is mentioned. I will probably have Lolo be another student or something. Makes sense to have her as one, at least to me it does.
> 
> Barry Allen - Bart Apce
> 
> Eddie Thawne - Edmond Apce

~~~~~Blaine?!?!~~~~~

*Bart’s POV*

I walked into the front office with ‘Edmond’ and what a strange thought that was. ‘Edmond’ and I didn’t even look similar yet we were supposed to pass as brothers?

“HEY! Excuse me?” a hand lands on my shoulder startling me out of my thoughts, I turn around to see someone very familiar. Blaine Anderson stands there looking at me, his eyes light up and I wince. He recognizes me, ‘Lie Allen lie you do not know him remember you are Apce now.’ I smile at him, and say, “Why hello, do I know you?”

“Um Sebastian? It’s me … Blaine, remember we went to High School together?” ‘Edmond’ notices my predicament and walks over.

“Bart? What’s going on? We need to get finished getting our papers in.” Blaine looked confused.

“Bart? But aren’t you Sebastian,” I shook my head, which technically I didn’t lie, after all my name was Barry not Sebastian.

“I apologize but I think you have the wrong person, I am Bart Apce. Do I look similar to this ‘Sebastian’?” I inwardly winced, I should not have said that. “Oh this is my older brother Edmond,” I said gesturing to Eddi-Edmond. Said blond looks at me questionably, I just smile helplessly.

“Ah yeah you do actually, sorry I honestly thought you were him. I haven’t seen or heard from him in years. Oh, I never introduced myself!. My name is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend should be here soon if you want to meet him,” Blaine said first somberly then happily.

“Ah no sorry, my brother and I still need to finish enrolling. However we may end up in some of the same classes. If we end up in a class or two with him maybe we could study together or something?” Edmond interjected, which was helpful because I didn’t know how to say ‘no’ without sounding rude. I smile at Blaine and wave while I was turning around, only to trip over my own feet. I flailed a bit before being caught by Edmond. I heard a surprised laugh cut off by a cough and flushed.

“I am so sorry for that, I have two left feet and cannot walk in a straight line,” I say my face feeling beet red. Blaine just smiles at me.

“Well it has been proven that you are definitely not Sebby, he was a glee member as well. In case you didn’t realize that kinda implies being able to dance,” he says teasingly. I laugh a little shaking my head.

“I would have tripped earlier if that is all it would take to convince you,” I say smiling right back. Edmond coughs catching both of our attention.

“Oh, I am so sorry you still need to enroll. I will stop distracting your brother so you can do that,” he said starting to walk away, waving towards us. “Oh and trust me if one of you are good at science I will take you up on that offer of a study session. Science hates me,” he laughs. He walks back to the entrance where there seems to be a male standing outside the door. I assume that it was Kurt. Edmond and I turn back to the front desk where the line was almost gone. We stood behind the last girl, a redhead with blonde ends was standing, she was looking down at a paper.

“Bart, did you notice how he said that his friend was in a glee club? He may have been targeted or has already been killed,” I shake my head as an answer to Edmond.

“I looked through the names of all of the victims, none of them went by Sebastian or Sebby, and none of them had looks similar to mine. At least if what the Blaine guy was saying was true,” I told Edmond, who just gave me a look out of the corner of his eye. I furrowed my brow, why would he give me that look?

“Well let’s just hope he isn’t next or a victim at all, we don’t want too many more deaths on our hands,” and with that our conversation was done as the girl in front of us turned around. She almost didn’t see me and almost bumped into me but moved away at the last second. The paper she was holding ended up being a schedule. We both walked up to the desk and finished enrolling the both of us. 

“So we are both rooming together, and classes start next Monday,” I told Edmond as we were walking to our new dorm room. I was looking at our schedules and telling him which classes we got together, which was only our electives everything else was different as we ‘went for different degrees’, while he was looking for our building and then room.

“We might want to keep and eye on that Blaine kid, if he was friends with a Glee member then he may be targeted. So since you have a higher understanding of Science then most offer him study sessions, after all he said he was bad at Science,” Edmond said as we entered our new dorm. After unpacking our stuff we both got ready for bed, I fell asleep thinking about how Blaine was here and about who else might be. I really hope none of them end up dead, I wish to apologize and attempt for forgiveness.

~~~~~Blaine?!?!~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s another chapter. And I am definitely adding Lolo as a student. She is mentioned in at least 2 different paragraphs, not in full detail that will come later. I will probably add her into their elective or English, I am really bad at Science and loathe Math with a passion so no way would I be Barry’s level in either of those. Maybe will be in some of Eddie’s or one of the New Directions or Warblers classes. We will see, I am kinda writing this as I get ideas. Which is how I write most fanfictions actually, seems to work so far so I am not giving it up till it stops working. Well see Y’all later BYE!!


	3. Starting Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is Chapter 3. Lolo is definitely a student by this point. And I had an idea for this and for her. She will be one of Blaine’s study buddies so she will join Blaine and Bart on the study sessions and will end up being one of the victims. She will be dead by the end of this fic just too help move the story along. I am planning 3-4 more victims before the guy is apprehended. All the victims will be OCs, the plan so far is 1 Treble Tone 1 Pre-Glee New Directions and Lolo before the apprehension of the guy or gal I don’t know the gender yet. But they will be introduced at some point before apprehension. I am having her join the study sessions so that it again moves the plot along and so that since Bart will get close to her. {no romance between Lolo and Barry, he is eventually gonna date Oliver. If she has any romance it will be a long distance relationship just like somewhat in real life.} If Bart gets close to the last victim before apprehension he would be more motivated to catch the guy/gal before they kill someone like Blaine or Kurt. She will be main OC just because other than the killer we get her name.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own any of this other than the OCs

~~~~~Starting Classes~~~~~

*Bart’s POV Personal Finance Class {elective Edmond in class with Bart}*

Edmond and I walked into class, Blaine was sitting in the back with a male and the female we stood behind in the line at the front desk. I motioned over to them to Edmond who nodded. We walked back there and when Blaine noticed us he lit up and waved smiling brightly. As we got closer 2 things happened. The male he was talking to looked up and I saw it was Kurt and … I tripped. Blaine stands up with wide eyes and Edmond tries too catch me again but this time he wasn’t fast enough. I landed on my face, I got back as quickly as I could holding my nose. It was throbbing but wasn’t broken, I had enough of those to know what it felt like. Tears slightly stinging my eyes I continue walking over too Blaine thankfully not tripping again.

“Oh gosh Bart! Are you ok? You were not joking when you said you had two left feet,” Blaine said slightly concerned as he pushed me into a seat not too far from him. I look over at him as he sits down in between Kurt and the girl that I still do not know the name to. Who is actually who I was forced into sitting next to. Edmond sat on my other side and whacks me over the head. 

“OW! What was that for?” I whined at him. He rolled his eyes. I pout.

“For being and idiot and worrying me,” he said sternly. I hear a giggle and turn around to see the girl covering her mouth with her eyes dancing with laughter. Now that I got a better view of her face I noticed she wore glasses which were slightly covering blue-green eyes with a gold starburst in the middle. People’s eyes were generally the first thing I notice.

“Oh hi, I don’t believe I know your name?” I ask her. She laughs slightly and shakes her head.

“No, we have never met. My name is Lolo Grace, I am one of Blaine’s study buddies. Not that we end up doing much studying, not with these two always kissing and having eye sex,” she said directing that last sentence teasingly towards the Klaine duo. Blaine blushed bright red while Kurt just smirked.

“LOLO!!” Blaine yelled. Said girl just laughed.

“What? As if it isn’t true, also don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t deny it,” she said pointing at him with and eyebrow raised. Rolling her eyes at the now pouting ex-New Directions, she turned too Edmond and I and asked a question. “So what are your guy’s majors?”

“I am here from Criminology, I am hoping to get a job as a detective,” Edmond told her. 

“What about you Bart?” she said looking at me. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and I wince he probably thought I was Sebastian. Which he wouldn’t be wrong, technically. Looking at Blaine it seemed he was curious as well. I was broken out of my thoughts by a sharp elbow in my side. Glaring over at Edmond he motioned with his head towards Lolo, and I realized I hadn’t answered her yet.

“Oh sorry got lost in thought there, well I am here for a psychology degree. I have talked with a police department near where I lived and they said I would be perfect for a CSI if only I got a psychology class of some kind. Edmond and I are hoping to get different jobs in the same department,” I told them, well rambled at them. I smile sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck blushing slightly.

“Oh nice! I am here for a Physical Therapy degree. Well that or UltraSound Technician. Luckily for both of those I would need the same pre-med classes. I chose this class so I could laugh at the multiple different ways I would be taught about doing finance. Plus it helps to know many different ways so you can convert someone else to your way of thinking,” she smiles innocently making me snort and than try to cover it with a cough. She than just looks smug. “I follow Dave Ramsey’s way of Finance.” she said in explanation. I just nod, it made sense.

“I don’t know why you are going for a med degree, you are a good enough singer that you could go big with it. After all you did use to be a Glee member,” Kurt said leaning around Blaine, Lolo blushes and goes slightly wide-eyed. Sh suddenly leans forward and flails her hands in front of Kurt making hissing/shushing sounds. He leans back laughing.

“I am not that good, so shut up,” the beet red girl said. Edmond and I exchanged glances, she may be a target we will have to watch her.

“Good? Sweetie, Santana was ‘good’ compared to you. Honestly your voice would harmonize with Sebastian’s a lot better than Santana, and she was said to be the female version of Sebastian,” Blaine said with a face that yelled ‘bullshit’. My inwardly flinch back, ‘WHAT?! Santana was ‘good’ compared to this girl?!’.

“No shut up, I am not that good of a singer, besides it’s not like I could dance which is somewhat required,” she said still red. This is literally the most humble girl, most would try to make themselves sound better then they were. Wait, what did she mean she couldn’t dance?

It appeared that Edmond had the same question as me,” what do you mean ‘it’s not like you could dance’?” 

She stands up and points at her knee, where I just noticed was a knee brace. She sat down and multiple pops and cracks were heard. She moved her legs up into a butterfly pose and leaned slightly forward where more pops were heard. My eyes widened, she noticed and smiled sadly sitting normally. “One of my legs are a full inch shorter then the other, it through the rest of my body off. You could describe my condition as juvenile arthritis basically.”

“Yeah, plus she tends to look like a dying chicken when she dances,” she goes red at Kurt’s words,” she got all the talent in singing but has two left feet.”

“Kurt. I am carrying a pair of sissors in my bag, they are meant too sharpen my art pencils but I will use them as a weapon if I have to.” He just laughs at her calmly spoken words.

“The only I am scared of is your demon eyes, and you are no-where near pissed off enough for them to make an appearance.” Blaine just shakes his head at his boyfriend’s words. Just then the bell rings.

“Alright class, it is time to settle down and let’s start class,” the teacher calls out from the front of the room. We all turn to the front and start to pay attention, although I could have sworn I felt someone glaring at me. Looking around the room no one was facing my way except for the teacher but who would glare at me? At the moment I was just ‘Bart Apce’ no one was supposed to know about ‘Barry Allen’ and ‘Sebastian Smythe’ or even ‘The Flash’. 

Taking another look around the room I saw Kurt looking at me with a furrowed brow, he was not glaring though. So who was? And what are their intentions? A shiver goes down my spine and I make a mental note to talk to Edmond about this later.

*elsewhere someone glaring at the brown haired boy in the back of the room*

‘How dare he, if he followed my plan I wouldn’t need to take him out so soon. He was at the end of the list. Why is he here? This may ruin everything. Why couldn’t he just follow my plan’ eyes move over to the girl sitting next to him, a dark smirk crosses over their face. ‘She wasn’t on the list but hey if the crime fits. Plus this would show him not to cross me and my plans. He might just realize that many wouldn’t have died, especially not her, if only he followed the plan.’

It didn’t matter to them that ‘Bart Apce’ did not know their plans in the first place. They just cared about punishing him.

‘Watch out ‘Bart’ or do you prefer Barry/Sebastian. You crossed the path of the wrong person.’

~~~~~Starting Classes~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shivers* gahhhhhhhhhh. The ending creeps me out, I am gonna have to say that Lolo is back. Great now I have to plan my own murder, this sounds so wrong. Still do not know the gender or name or occupation of the killer. This will be fun. {NOT!!!!!}. Well here is chapter 3, competition is still going. I will say the reason I picked Apce in the epilogue if not figured out beforehand. Here you go, enjoy! See y’all later BYE!


	4. After Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it’s me … again. I am really on a roll here.
> 
> Nothing to say … still weird.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own

~~~~~After Class~~~~~

After class as I was turning to Edmond to talk to him about the glaring from earlier, Kurt called out to me.

“Can I talk to you privately?” he said somewhat nervously. I blink and nod, I then follow him out of the class and into a nearby empty classroom.

“Sebastian? What are you doing? Why are you calling yourself ‘Bart’?” he asks very seriously. I purposefully make myself look taken aback.

“Why does everyone think that I am this Sebastian person? I have no idea who he is. And my name actually is Bart,” I told him earnestly on the outside, inwardly however I was sweating.

“Cut the crap Smythe you can’t fool me. I work with body types for my degree. You haven’t changed, at least not enough too fool me,” he said crossing his arms and scowling.

“I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, who is this Sebastian Smythe? Blaine mentioned him to, in fact that is how we met. He walked up asking if I was him. Do I really look like him that much?” I give myself a mental pat on the back. I am pretty sure I dodged that one.

Kurt scoffs,” about that, stay away from my boyfriend. I have told you this before and apparently you keep coming back.”

“I’m sorry? I have a boyfriend already, why would I steal yours?” I think back to when Ollie asked me out. We have been dating since before the lightning. I must have had a dopey grin on my face because Kurt tilted his head looking surprised. His face softened, than it hardened again.

“I still think you haven’t changed, and it will take a lot to convince me otherwise,” suddenly Blaine and Edmond walk in, Blaine sighs in relief.

“Kurt, he isn’t Sebastian,” he turns to Edmond,” sorry for worrying you, but Kurt really didn’t like Sebastian Smythe and your brother looks a lot like him. Although he acts completely different. Honestly Sebastian was kind of the ‘hot, bad biy’ type while Bart seems to be the ‘puppy-like, adorable’ type that you can’t help but want to wrap in bubble-wrap and protect forever.” I turn bright red.

“Ollie says that too, why do people think that. I can protect myself,” Edmond just starts laughing.

“Iris says that too, I never understood why till recently. But all three are correct, you are kind of puppy-like,” I make an embarrassing screeching noise, and bury my head into my hands. Edmond just laughs harder. Blaine and Kurt join in with softer laughter, Kurt trying to hide his more. “Felicity has mentioned it too, you know she has a huge crush on you.” I look up.

“Wait … what? What do you mean she has a crush on me?” I tilt my head to the side.

“Ok I see what you mean by puppy-like,” Kurt says with amusement. My head goes straight back into my hands.

“Ok, putting the puppy thing aside. You didn’t know Felicity liked you? She was always at your bedside while you were in the coma,” I flinch at the reminder of the coma thing. Lifting my head from my hands I notice that Blaine and Kurt had wide eyes, I wonder wide. I shake my head towards Edmond.

“No, I didn’t know she was even there. Iris never told me all who visited. I never understood why she didn’t. I have asked but she always found something else to talk about, so I figured that the coma was just a sore subject with her,” I said to him, he tilted his head slightly forward and furrowed his brow.

“That’s odd, I can get you a list later. She told me that she had already told you. I am gonna have to talk to her about that. Well off of the topic of Iris, Oliver Felicity and that other male that’s always with them basically stayed by your bedside 24/7. Only going back to Star for whatever they couldn’t do over the phone,” I was wondering why Iris, basically my sister I used to have a crush on her but it fell through later on, told Edmond that she told me what happened during the coma.

“Well I am dating Oliver so I guess I just didn’t notice anyone else. Oliver and I started dating about a week before the coma. Yeah, about that, I got off the train in Central city the day of the explosion,” Edmond just nods and hums.

“That explains why Joe and the Captain were pissed off,” we heard a cough, and look over to see that it was Kurt that coughed.

“I’m sorry but coma? You were in a coma?” Blaine said franctically, I wince, I forgot they were in the room. Edmond and I talked about things that could have revealed, what an amaturish mistake.

“Yeah, there was an explosion a little while back in central city, and I was put into a coma because of it.”

“Bart, the explosion was aver a year ago.”

“Oh, that’s right. I guess because of the coma it seemed shorter for me,” I said thinking back. It had been over a year, in fact almost a year and a half. Hard to believe that so much time had passed.

“How long were you asleep for?” Kurt asked looking somewhat concerned. I furrowed my brow, why would he care? He has already shown that he didn't like me because he thought I was Sebastian Smythe. Well he wasn’t wrong but he had nothing too base it off of except for looks.

“He was asleep for 9 months. He slept through his birthday,” my head snaps up at Edmond’s words. “You forgot about your birthday didn’t you?” I nod sheepishly. He laughs,” the entire police division sang happy birthday to you over the phone that the Captain had brought.”

“Interesting, I did not know that. I thought the Captain hated me,” I said that last part somewhat to myself.

“You are the little brother/nephew to the entire precinct,” he told me dead-panned. I turn red again, what is this? Tease Bart day? Or who can make Bart turn the brightest?Oh yeah I had too talk to Edmond. I turn to the Klaine couple.

“Can I talk to my brother in private please?” I asked, they both nodded while Edmond looked confused. They left the room and I turned to him. “Right after class started I could feel someone glaring at me, no one was facing me except for the teacher and Kurt. The teacher was understandable, and Kurt just explained why he was looking at me before you and Blaine came in. After a little while, the glare stopped but then Lolo shivered next to me. Do you think it has to do with the case, after all we were told that she was an old Glee member.”

“It could be, but I don’t think so. Honestly it may have been someone who had a crush on her and were glaring at you because you were next to her. In fact that is probably all it was, we won’t completely knock out the fact that it was the murderer but I do not think it would be.”

*outside the room eavesdropping Kurt and Blaine*

“Murderer? Case? What are they talking about?” Blaine asked with a furrowed brow.

“I do not know but I think that they are not who they are saying they are,” Kurt replied. Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Kurt, I sincerely doubt that Bart is Sebastian. Bart has two-left feet, and a very different demeanor around him,” Blaine said rolling his eyes. 

“I still think he is but I was not talking about that. I just don’t know why they would be talking about murderers and case when they are not yet in the force. Therefore I think they are not who they say they are, they don’t even look like brothers!” Kurt whisper-shouted.

“Kurt, maybe their parents got married or something like yours and Finn’s. Besides who says they are talking about an actual murder maybe it is a book or something, or maybe it is a case their class is using to teach them about cases later on. Who knows what it could be. Although poor Bart with the coma, I wonder if he was the one that was hit by lightning. After all there was a guy with the initials B.A. I just can’t remember his last name. I do know his first name was Bartholomew though, Bart is a shorter form of it,” Kurt nods thoughtfully.

“I guess that makes sense, but yeah poor Bart. I wouldn’t want to wish that even on Sebastian, sounds painful.”

~~~~~After Class~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda did a revealing thing. Sorry this chapter took longer, I would have had it finished on Friday but I wanted to have the prompter’s opinion on something. Then I had a 8/9 hour b-day party for a friend. So that took up most of yesterday. But enough of that, it is now finished. Onto the next chapter.


	5. First Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be fun, I have never written an actual murder. Now after this I need to fully plan my murder out, I really hope that no one who hates me in real life finds this. No need to give them ideas.
> 
> I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I MEANT TO UPDATE SOONER i PROMISE. I JUST GOT STUCK ON THIS CHAPTER AND THAN GOT SICK WITH STREP!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> OK so someone has won my little competition. If you go too this website http:// www . momjunction . com / baby - names / meaning - swift / boy / {just remove the spaces} and the third name down is Apce. Apce according to this website means Someone who is swift or fast in whatever he does. I thought that was a pretty good fake name for the Flash. Plus it had the benefit of keeping Barry’s initials as B.A. which as you saw last chapter was extremely helpful.
> 
> Here is the winner:
> 
> Jupiter on Ao3
> 
> And here is what they commented:
> 
> Ok so first, love this fanfiction, can't wait to see Oliver. And my guess about Apce is that it's close to the word "apace" which means quick; since Barry's quick I think it's a perfect name, let me know if I was wrong
> 
> As I figured it was close enough to what I meant it to be, I had them be the winner. One other person was extremely clever so I am having them be second place. Now I didn’t really have anything planned as a ‘second place’ thing, so as a prize you can either choose to become and OC in this book/in a future one if I cannot fit said OC or the other option is if you give me a prompt I will do that one next over any other prompts I may receive. If you’d like I can do a collab with you as well.
> 
> Here is the second place winner:
> 
> ChpNinjaChick on Ao3
> 
> And here is what they commented: 
> 
> Lovin the story so far and also the only thing I can think of for the last name is its "cape" scrambled.
> 
> Ok now that I have taken up a whole page with an authors note, let’s get on with the video … uh fic. Sorry I seriously need to stop watching YouTube.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own.

~~~~~First Murder~~~~~

Suddenly a scream sounded. Alarms blared. Bart and Edmond run out of the room where they met up with Kurt and Blaine. Bart looked at the two in question, Kurt was pale and Blaine was biting his lip.

“Last time this happened someone was found murdered. I am assuming that is what happened again. No one however knows who it is, the police and school won’t tell ‘the public’ to ‘avoid mass panic’,” Kurt says rolling his eyes during his mocking quotes. Bart and Edmond look at each other, Kurt notices and elbows Blaine who narrows his eyes and shrugs at Kurt. Edmond and Bart didn’t notice the exchange between the couple.

“Are we supposed to go anywhere?” Bart asked them after his ‘moment’ with Edmond. 

“Yeah we are supposed to go to the Cafeteria, the police talks to us there. Asking us to not say anything outside of classes to families and stuff. I think it is just a precaution for not as much panic to happen. Well here, we need to show you were the cafeteria is anyway,” Kurt answers and started walking away towards the end of his statement. Bart and Edmond followed after giving each other another glance.

“KURT?! BLAINE?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!”

“That’s Lolo, ah I see her! Come on guys,” Blaine said, standing on his toes trying to look over people's heads.

“Lolo? Is something wrong,” Kurt asked a valid question. Said girl was hugging her arms and looked pale and as if she had been crying. She nods with a grimace.

“I am alright for now, I am the one who found the body. And oh kami, I hope the guy wasn’t alive when that happened,” she said hugging herself harder and shivering. Kurt’s jaw dropped and he moved forward as if to hug her before making a halted movement and stopping. She just gives a quirk of her lips. A man walked up, he was in a police uniform.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but are you Lolo? The one who found the body?” the man said glancing over everyone elses faces. His eyes showed recognition when he saw Edmond and Bart.

“Uh - yes I am. I thought I told the police everything I knew. Do I need to answer anything else?” 

“No, I apologize for saying this and this is not common knowledge so you cannot say anything. However your friends here can stay. So we have noticed a pattern in these killings, whoever sees the body first ends up being the next killed.” Lolo pales and shakes. Blaine grabs her in a hug not pausing like Kurt did earlier. “However I do not think you will be the next killed, this is the first time the killer has done this but they left a note. It says that:

‘The duo-coloured hair girl with the pretty blue eyes will die, not as fast. I will take my time with her, play with my food before eating. You may have noticed but I have killed glee people only. I was going to not kill her but than one person didn’t follow my plan, if he had just did what was according to plan than she would not have had to die. If only Sebbie followed the plan, well like I have previously stated she will die and there is no stopping me.’

It is unsigned. We have been looking into this ‘Sebbie’ but we have had no clues as to who and where he could be. However due to the wording, I personally think that this ‘Sebbie’ did not know the plan. If he even knows this person at all. I suspect that ‘Sebbie’ was going to be the last victim but he moved or something, or did something that would prolong his being killed. I am so sorry though, we have talked to the faculty of getting you to room with others. Do you have any friends that would be willing to have you in their dorms? Maybe some of these young men?” The policeman looked at the four.

“We are willing to but both of us are dating and I don’t know if that would make her uncomfortable. Maybe Bart and Edmond?” Kurt said after a little while. Everyone turned to the ‘brothers’. The two looked at each other.

“We are fine with her rooming with us, both of us are dating others and neither of us would take advantage of her,” Bart told all of them. Lolo eyes slightly lit up, mainly with gratitude. The policeman nodded at him.

“I am sorry, but I believe who this ‘Sebbie’ may be. And I agree that he probably didn’t know the plan. I haven’t had contact with him for several years now. His full name, if it the same person, is Sebastian Smythe. Please, if you happen to get a hold of him can you ask him to get back into contact? I know that is somewhat of a unusual question but I want to talk to him,” Blaine rambled on after getting the policeman’s attention. The man nodded while getting out a notepad and writing down Bart’s other fake name, well kinda fake. I mean technically he does have rights to use it with his dual-citizenship.

*across the room with the murderer*

They smirked and watched the group. They were not gonna kill the girl yet but they will try to saddle up to her, become her friend and someone she could trust. Than when they could get her alone without the annoyance and their soulmate. They did not want to scare their soulmate away after all, but he was getting too close to the girl. And that would just not do, so therefore she had to die. Carmen smirked, they will get their soulmate they had too, Barry Allen would be theirs. No one would get in their way, not even their soulmate himself. If he said no, well they believed that they could have more than one, it would just take some time to find their other.

~~~~~First Murder~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again sorry it took so long. Well in this chapter you see why Carmen is killing. Carmen is a gender neutral name so technically you still don’t know who it is, although I will be revealing them through Lolo before she dies. Still feels weird to kill off myself. Well here is Chapter 5, hopefully the next one gets finished faster. SEE YA’LL LATER BYE! Okay I will stop, quite hitting me Lolo.


	6. Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one took longer. For the record, to all of those that have contacted me either through review or pm. All of you are so sweet and I am unaware of how I was able to get such a sweet and amazing audience as y’all are. Some of the reviews made me cry with joy in the fact that you guys cared and understood my reasoning. That alone made me feel much better about both myself and others. So again I thank you. I really do. Generally I pm every one who has that open, and I answer guests or anon on here. This time I just decided to do a mass thank you. I hear about all of these writers that get flames or brought down by readers and I am thankful that you guys are not them.
> 
> Onto the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own. Well I own Lolo and OCs but other then that nothing.

*Policeman POV*

I walked into the station after seeing our undercover CSI and detective.

“Officer Wilson! I heard there was another murder, is Allen and Thawne close to finding who it is doing these killings?” Captain Singh said or well demanded.

“I don’t know for certain Captain, but we know the next target and the both of them have agreed to stay with her. She will be rooming with them until this bastard has been caught. Thankfully both are dating others or the school would be a lot more strict,” I replied back to him.

“Ok we are going to have to keep and eye out on that girl. Did you learn anything new about the killer?” The good Captain asked.

“Yes actually, they left a note. Here you go, it has already been checked for fingerprints or any clues as to who it is. They apparently weren’t even planning on killing the girl, but is going to do it because ‘Sebbie’ did not follow the plan. However talking to some other students, they may know who this ‘Sebbie’ may be but have not heard from him in many years. They say that if it is the same person then his full name is Sebastian Smythe,” I stated, saying what I remembered about the two that were with our undercover baby brother and Thawne.

“I feel like I should recognize that name, Officer Wilson I want you to look into Sebastian Smythe and see if you can contact him. He may just know how to help us, either that or he is in big trouble and we need to get him out,” I was ordered by the Captain.

“Yes sir, I will get right on that.”

I walked over to my station and typed ‘Sebastian Smythe’ into my computer.

“What the hell,” I whispered as the results came up.

“Hey Captain, you may want to see this,” I called the Captain over grimly. He walked over.

“Did you find something Offic- is that who I think it is?” he cut off mid-sentence.

“I believe so Captain,” I would think we could be forgiven for our shock for staring right back at us through several pictures was a younger looking Barry Allen in a private school uniform!

“Officer Wilson, we need to get Allen out of there now.”

“I have to say I agree with you Captain. The young man that told me he hadn’t gotten in touch with ‘Sebastian Smythe’ in several years either hasn’t noticed or is being lied to. Because that is most definitely the baby of the precinct”

 

~~~~~Study Session~~~~~

 

*with Bart, Edmund, and Lolo in the boy’s dorm*

“Thank you again for allowing me to room with you. Although I am surprised the school allowed this, there is a ‘no girls and boys in same room alone after lights out’ rule,” Lolo thanked and then mused out loud.

“We have no problem with it, so you really don’t have to keep thanking us it is our pleasure to help you. And I think the only reason this is allowed is the fact that I am engaged and Bart is dating,” Edmund told the girl kindly, looking over to his ‘brother’ when Lolo was turned around.

“Well if you don’t mind, I wish to meet these two as they have unknowingly just saved my ass for at least a little bit longer if not completely. Especially since I had special circumstances that allowed me to have a single room,” she laughingly said.

“Maybe you can meet them. Iris and Ollie are both amazing people, you will probably get along great with Iris maybe not with Ollie since he isn’t much of a people person,” Bart laughed along with the girl. However Edmund had focused on something else.

“If you don’t mind me asking what were the circumstances and are you sure you will be alright with us? If the school allowed you to get a single room then it must have been drastic,” Edmund said looking more worried for the girl than for himself.

Lolo goes pale and kind of fakely smiles as she shifts on her feet. “That is a bit ... uh sensitive information. It really isn’t that important and won’t hurt anything. I am still able to room with you.” 

Edmund narrowed his eyes and looked at her considering. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly there was a ringtone. Lolo looked relieved as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and answered it. 

 

“Hello Lolo here. Oh Blaine hi! Wait why are you calling? Oh … OH right! Yeah the study session, kinda forgot about it during the hassle of unpacking. Mmhmm, yeah we should be on our way shortly. Ok see you then!” she hung up. “So as you heard that was Blaine, I completely forgot about the fact that we set up a study session. Is everyone ready to head over? I can finished getting everything set up later.”

“Uh yeah, I am cool with heading over now. What about you Edd-mund?” Edmund looked over at him sharply and Bart winced and mouthed and apology. Somehow Lolo had missed this as she was texting what was assumed to be one of their study buddies.

“Ok cool! Their dorm isn’t far from here, just about a 2-3 minutes walk as long as there isn’t many students out,” the duo-coloured haired girl excitedly did a little bounce.

The trio walks out into the hallway, Lolo is in the front leading the way while the boys are in the back. Suddenly the door right in front of Lolo opens, before she could dodge a male walks out and into her. Both grunt and Lolo was pushed a couple steps back into Bart. He holds her steady so she doesn’t fall to the floor.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn’t know you were there, are you ok?” the male asks worriedly.

“Yeah I am ok, no harm done. I probably should have been paying more attention,” the girl said stepping away from Bart. She slightly brushes herself off and holds out a hand.

“Hi, I am Lolo Grace. I apologize for running into you,” she giggles a bit in embarrassment.

“It is nice you meet you Miss. Grace, I am Carmen Johnson. I should have been more careful before walking out so suddenly,” he laughs. “Oh here, can I have your phone number, I will make it up to you later. Maybe over coffee?”

“Oh, uh yeah that may be nice. Here just let me write it down, we are kind of late for a study session,” she said kind of startled as she wrote down the number onto a piece of paper from her bag.

“So, Miss. Grace I will let you three go to your study session and I will see you later.” Carmen said as he walked off in the direction they had just come from.

“Lolo, are you ok? You look kinda shaky and pale,” Bart had his brows furrowed. He wasn’t wrong, Lolo was hugging herself and swaying slightly her eyes unfocused.

A little ways down the hall a door opened and out walked Kurt. He saw Lolo and ran towards them calling Blaine to come out.

“Lolo, LOLO?” Kurt snapped her out of it,” are you ok?”

“Huh? OH, yeah I am fine. Something about that guy seemed … off? I guess? Like slightly creepy, but not worryingly so? I don’t know. I’m just being weird again, let’s just get to doing the study session.”

“I would just put it off as nothing. Maybe something happened, but I don’t think anyone should ‘feel’ creepy. At least you said it isn’t worryingly so, your instincts when it comes to people have always been the strongest. I swear you are a literal empath with how spot on you are with new people,” Kurt grumbled. “Let’s just get to the study session, again I think it will probably be nothing. But hey, maybe you scored a date and a way to get your mind off of that one guy.”

The quintet walked into the room, Edmund and Bart looking at each other. Bart more worried than Edmund, as Edmund was slightly suspicious of the girl. After all anyone could fake a killer note and if this was the first one? Better keep an eye on her, Barry seemed to like her.

~~~~~Study Session~~~~~

*Carmen around the corner watching them*

“I am gonna have to act fast, she may be starting to catch on if her instincts were strong enough to pick that up,” he chuckled, “although ‘Edmund’ seems to be suspicious of her, maybe she should ‘disappear’ and hide me. After all if right after he tells someone that she is not whom she says she disappears, well I would say there is cause for that suspicion.”

“~Watch out Miss. Grace, I am coming for you~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.
> 
> That is literally all I got to say, I don’t know. I think I creeped myself out a lot more than need be after that last line. Imma just hide in a blanket for a while.
> 
> I am sorry for taking so long to update but I was kinda stuck on how I wanted to transition into this chapter. I had a lot of help from people in different discord servers that I am apart of.
> 
> Speaking of discord server, I have started one. It doesn’t have much of anything too do with these fics of mine directly but instead of a different project i will be starting when I have more people. I will however have and area for my fanfiction readers if you just wanna cheer me on and get me to write more. I would ask y’all for more ideas and give commentary on the next chapters. Some of y’all may even be able too beta for me if you would like! So the main point of the project would be to write out ‘The Evil Chronicles’ story. For those of you that doesn’t know what that is, I believe the Evil Chronicles is technically a vocaloid song series. There are three songs in this series, Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, and Regret Message. If you want more information before joining the server, my contact name is GraceLolo and my number is 3159. Or you can contact me at my email which is on my profile page. If you don’t want to do either of those my pm system is always open as well.
> 
> Here is the server link:
> 
> https : // discord . gg / rbdZwha 
> 
> Just take out the spaces which is before and after every punctuation points here is the order of all the points: ://./

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea how Barry is gonna come back. I should figure that out, I mean it kind of sounds like I am planning on him dying. I promise I am not, although it could just mean Sebastian comes back and not Barry. Oh I have a little competition for y’all, figure out why I used the last name Apce. First one to figure it out will get a shoutout and gets a spoiler for any fanfic of their choice, or a OC in this fic. Sooooo see y’all later, BYE. I need to stop watching SimplyNailogical lol.


End file.
